


Happily Ever After

by artsypolarbear



Series: Swan-Mills Fam [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Swan-Mills Family, Swan-Mills Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsypolarbear/pseuds/artsypolarbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots in which the Swan-Mills family is happy and cute things happen. There's a wedding. And adorable domesticness, along with lots of cuddles and kisses. And an adorable baby. It's their happily ever after.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2am at the Swan-Mills Residence

Regina snapped awake suddenly. She was in bed, as comfortable as one could be, with her arms wrapped around Emma’s waist and her face nuzzled into the blonde’s neck. Emma was still fast asleep; Regina could feel her chest rise up and down slowly, and carefully raised her head to look around their bedroom.

It was quiet and dark. She wondered why she had awoken in the first place for mere moments before a piercing cry echoed from the adjacent nursery and she felt Emma stir in her sleep.

“I’ll get it.” She murmured into her fianceé’s ear as she slid her hands away from Emma and got up.

“That’s a hungry cry.” Emma mumbled, still half asleep. “I’ll need to feed her.”

“I could get the bottle.”

“I’m already awake anyway.”

“I’ll bring her here. You can rest.” Regina said softly as she padded into Isabella’s nursery. She went over to the crib and carefully picked up Isabella, who was crying loudly. The instant she held the baby against her chest, she hiccuped and paused to look at her for a long moment.

“That’s right, baby girl, I’m here.” She cooed, smiling gently as she bounced around to calm her child. Isabella’s dark brown eyes, exactly like her own, stared at her, wide, and she smiled. Regina instantly recognized that smile, and scowled as she noticed the smell coming from Isabella’s diaper.

“Great.” She muttered as she went over to the diaper station to change the little one. She was surprised by Emma’s hands wrapping around her waist, and leaned back into Emma as the woman placed her head on her shoulder.

“You should stay in bed.” Regina whispered.

“You were taking too long.”

“Little miss decided to poop right when I picked her up.” Regina sighed.

“She’s got a great sense of humor.” Emma chuckled. She was barely awake - it was only a little after 2am - and was thus barely functioning. Regina led the three of them back to the bedroom, where Emma laid onto the bed and took Isabella onto her bare chest, allowing the baby to latch onto her breast as she closed her eyes and rested.

Regina was also dead tired, but the sight before her was definitely worth it. Isabella had grown so much over the first few months, being now almost five months old. She had her eyes, and Emma’s hair - already there were beautiful locks of silky white hair adorning the girl’s head like a messy halo. Regina could just imagine what she would look like in a year or two, with long, flowing blonde hair and the cutest smile anyone could ever imagine.

Emma laid before her, breastfeeding  _their_ _child_ , looking so serene and so tired and just so adorable in a way which made Regina's chest feel like it was bursting with joy. Even in her sleep-deprived condition, the blonde looked stunning. To add to that, she was also the mother of her child, which only made Regina love her more than she thought ever possible.

As Emma handed the baby back to her to take to her crib, Regina’s eyes fell to the ring on her finger and she couldn’t help but smile. A week after Isabella was born, she had taken Emma to the only jewelry shop in town and bought them both engagement rings. Emma couldn’t have cared less for the whole business, but Regina had wanted to ‘make it official’.

Once she had heard that there was a wedding on it’s way, Snow had practically fainted from excitement. She had nagged them about setting the date until finally they did, deciding on Isabella’s six-month-birthday. There was still a ways to go till the big day, but already Snow had been pushing them about menu plans and invitations and reservations. Although Regina enjoyed the planning as such, she wasn’t so much into Snow’s involvement in the whole affair. But that was the price to pay for Emma’ s love, that much she knew; she would have to withstand the Charmings for the rest of her life. And no matter how annoying Snow White and her idiot shepherd prince managed to get, Emma made up for it all just by being herself.

She smiled to herself as she snuggled back against her fianceé, burying her face into the blonde’s neck and releasing the most content sigh she could muster.

“I love you, Emma Swan.” She whispered. She felt Emma stir slightly, and then Emma’s fingers were laced with hers, pulling her hand into Emma’s chest as the blonde pushed herself further into Regina’s arms.

“I love you too, Regina.” Emma murmured in her sleep. “Even though you kinda smell like shit.”

Regina laughed and shook her head lightly before closing her eyes and letting the exhaustion take over, allowing herself to drift off into the lands of dreams.


	2. Regina's Day Off

“Hey, I’m going to drop Bug off at daycare and take Henry to school before work, okay? I’ll be back in the afternoon.” Emma yelled up the stairs as she tried to get her boots on while balancing Isabella on one hip and holding Henry’s backpack in another. The baby was all ready to go in her snowsuit, looking more like a stuffed toy than a human baby. The snow had fallen just a week before, and it was properly cold outside, meaning there was an extra amount of fuss over the appropriate amount of clothing they should put on Isabella.

She heard some sort of inaudible answer from upstairs, and chuckled to herself. Regina was having one of her rare days off. It was so rare that she had, after some debate, agreed that Isabella should still go to daycare even though she claimed she would have been perfectly fine with some mother-daughter alone time. 

So far as she knew, Emma was headed to work for the day. Which was of course not the case; she was going to circle back the instant she got Henry to school to spend some mother-mother time with Regina. 

“Here, Ma, I’ll take Izzie.” Henry said, promptly taking his sister from his mother and placing her on his hip. The baby gurgled happily and made a grab for his scarf, which he offered to her with a smile. “We should get going.”

“I know, but these blasted boots-” Emma grumbled. “There. Let’s go. You got everything?”

“Yes.”

“Your hat?”

“Yes, Ma.”

“Your gloves?”

Henry quickly darted over to grab his gloves. “Yes, Ma.” 

Emma was already out of the door when she heard Henry call after her.

“Ma!”

“What?”

“Your jacket?”

Emma looked down and saw she was indeed missing her jacket. Flushing slightly, she hurried back, grabbing her jacket and throwing it on before picking up Isabella from Henry and giving him his backpack in exchange.

“Bye!” 

Regina was laying in bed, savoring the fact that she had absolutely nowhere to be. Being the Mayor was, in all it’s glory, hard work. When you add to that equation a teenaged boy with his own life and an especially stubborn infant, things are bound to get tiring. She loved her life as it was, but every now and then, she really needed a day to pamper herself.

She heard Emma shout a goodbye, and the slam of the door made her heart twinge the slightest bit. She didn’t want Emma to go. With a sigh, Regina turned over to her back and stared at the ceiling. It was surprisingly cold in the house; it was early December, and winter had finally made it’s way to Storybrooke.

With a start, Regina realised that it had been about a year since she had blown up her office and impregnated Emma in the process. It had been a slushy, snowy day, just like today.

_ -What the hell are you doing here? _

_ -I came here to give the snow report. _

Regina chuckled as she thought back to that day. She had been desperate for a baby, for something to change in her life; she had finally given up on her relationship with Hood, and had needed something new to live for. And that is exactly what she had got, but had she known just what would happen in the next year, and where she would be, she would have surely thought it impossible. 

Emma Swan was her fianceé. They had a beautiful baby girl, and they lived together with their little family, and their wedding was coming up faster than either of them had expected. Life was, in it’s essence, perfect.

Her ears pricked up the unmistakeable sound of Emma’s car pulling up in the driveway. Thinking Emma must have forgotten something, she got up to go see if she needed help.

Emma stormed in, looking very determined, and was upstairs in mere moments. Upon seeing Regina in the doorway of their bedroom, her face brightened up.

“Hey.” She breathed as she grabbed Regina by the hips and pushed her into their bedroom, meeting her lips with her own in a passionate kiss. Regina was startled by this show of affection, and almost fell over, only to be caught by Emma. 

“What are you doing?” Regina asked as Emma picked her up and carried her to the bed, the blonde’s lips pressing demanding kisses on Regina’s neck. “Shouldn’t you be at work?”

Emma silenced her with a kiss and climbed on top of her. “I took the day off.”

“Why?”

“I figured we could do with some alone time. You and me.”

Regina let out a chuckle. “You’re adorable.” Emma only smiled and laid onto Regina’s chest, nuzzling her face into the brunette’s neck and breathing in her scent.

“You smell awful.” She commented.

“That’s not true.”

Emma smiled. Of course it wasn’t - Regina smelled wonderful, mostly because she always sprayed her preciously regal perfume before going to bed, and also because she just seemed to smell wonderful no matter what.

“What do you want to do today?” Emma then asked. “This is my way of thanking you for being so good lately.”

“Good?”

“You took care of Izzie and your work and Henry while I had so much to do at work with the car thefts, you know. I know it was a lot, so...I’m making it up.”

“You don’t have to make up anything.” Regina told her. “Relationships aren’t about point systems, you should know that.”

“I do. But I want to pamper you, so shoot - what do you want to do?”

Regina thought for a moment. “I want to have a nice long bath. With you. And some wine, and maybe chocolate.”

“Maybe?”

“Chocolate. Yes. I want chocolate.”

“Wait here, your Majesty.” Emma grinned as she tore away from Regina, skipping away to their bathroom to run the bath. As she went downstairs to retrieve a glass and bottle for Regina(because, woefully, she still wasn’t allowed to drink because she was breastfeeding) and to raid their stash of chocolates. 

Meanwhile, Regina slipped out of her pajamas and wrapped a silk robe around herself, purposefully letting it hang loose and mostly open. Seeing Emma’s startled face was more than worth it.

There were too many bubbles in the bath, and the scent was signature Emma - cinnamon and apple. Regina threw the blonde a suggestive look as she let the robe fall off of herself. She bit her lip and stared into Emma’s eyes, which were raking all over her body.

“Well?” She asked. “You want to get in, or would you rather stay there and drool?”

Emma shut her mouth quickly and placed the wine and chocolates down. “Don’t blame me, you’re doing that on purpose.”

“Doing what?” Regina asked innocently as she walked over to the bathtub, swaying her hips. Emma swallowed and shook her head.

“Being all...sexy.”

Regina slipped into the bath, sighing deeply as the hot water relaxed every cell in her body. “Come on, get in. You look silly, standing there like that.”

Emma placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head. “You’re teasing me.”

“That I am.”

“Please tell me I get to fuck you later.”

Regina just stared at Emma and said nothing. The straightforwardness, which came out at the most unexpected of times, was always welcome and always enjoyed by her. There was enough subtext in their actions and lives to last a lifetime, and a little bit of curt honesty was extremely refreshing.

“Well?” Emma asked, tapping her foot slightly. 

Regina grinned at her. “We’ll see.”

Emma sighed in frustration. She took her sweet time undressing herself, but when she finally slipped into the bath, placing herself in front of Regina, she was all but over her frustration with the woman. Regina pulled her in closer, their naked bodies molding into one another, and for a while, they just soaked in the warmth and each other.

Emma’s head rested on Regina’s shoulder, the brunette’s legs wrapped loosely around her waist and her arms reaching out from underneath her arms and around her chest. In slow movements, Regina began toying with Emma’s body. She knew to avoid the blonde’s breasts, which were enticing to her in their current, larger, form but so painfully sore to the blonde. But that didn’t matter - there was much more of Emma to explore.

They soon left the bathtub and moved on into the bedroom, where they spent a long morning in the throes of passion. They were one mess of tangled legs and arms and messy hair and heavy breaths and moans and of pure, unbridled pleasure. 

It was far past their normal breakfast hour when they finally came to a natural end, finding themselves laying together with their bodies so relaxed it was as though they were asleep but awake. 

“I’m hungry.” Emma whined, rolling over to get her phone. “It’s almost midday.”

Regina laughed softly and waved her hand, making a tray full of breakfast food appear. “Dig in, dear.”

Emma squealed and grabbed a bearclaw from the tray, digging into it with such gusto it made Regina laugh. Emma didn’t care, however - she was hungry and she was going to eat.

Regina, being a Queen, was a bit too refined to be eating a sugary bomb of empty calories with her fingers in bed. Instead, she had summoned up a plate of toast with eggs Benedict, which she ate carefully using a fork and knife. Emma, in turn, laughed at Regina’s prissy and proper eating, but knew better than to comment the brunette on it. The last time she had, she had received an egg to the face. So much for refined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave me prompts in the comments :)


	3. A SwanQueen Wedding

_17th of January_

Their wedding took place in the park, amidst snow-capped trees and a beautiful white landscape which reminded Emma of a fairytale. In a way, it was. Regina had created a snowy, icy pavilion for the ceremony, and it was absolutely breathtaking - the aisle was paved with tiny ice crystals, and the pavilion itself was built of glass-like turquoise and white ice. Bouquets and wreaths of baby’s breath and white roses hung overhead in delicate arrangements, and there was a gentle, shimmering snow that fell from the ceiling constantly. It wasn’t cold inside the pavilion, thanks to yet another spell, allowing the guests to wear their finest dresses without having to either risk hypothermia or wear ten layers of clothes.

Emma hadn’t seen Regina’s dress, nor had Regina seen hers. Snow had insisted on retaining all the traditions which one could(apparently, in the Enchanted Forest wedding traditions applied to all weddings, gay or straight). Her own dress was form-fitting and rather simple; the skirt hung loosely from her waist, a wonderful masterpiece of chiffon and embroidery, a ribbon of fabric reaching over her shoulder giving her slightly more coverage and making her look statuesque. She hadn’t wanted to wear a dress, not at first. But then Snow, with the help of Blue, had created a dress for her which was essentially her dream dress, despite her never knowing she had one.

Her blonde hair was gathered in the nape of her neck in a loose bun of curls, decorated with roses and pearls and little never-melting ice crystals. On her head she wore a tiara(because, after all, she was a princess) and a veil.

When she exited the dressing room, there were oohs and aahs all around - Snow was crying, Ruby was grinning, and Belle’s eyes were shining from pride and happiness for her friend.

“Alright, guys, go help Regina.” Emma told them. “I’ll be fine.”

Knowing Regina didn’t have many female friends, Emma had ordered her friends to accommodate - after all, Regina was just as much of a bride as she was, and shouldn’t have been alone.

Snow stayed behind, blinking back tears. “You’re so beautiful.” She whispered.

“Thanks...Mom.”

“I’m just so happy.”  
Emma sighed, feeling joy in every cell of her being. “I am too. Unless I puke out of nervousness.”

“I’ve already seen you puke, Swan, and I don't need an encore.” came a comment from Regina from the other side of a screen which divided the small room they were using as a dressing room. They were getting ready in the small maintenance building of the park, and there wasn’t much room.

Emma chuckled, and let Snow come over to adjust her veil and hair and just to fuss over her. She didn’t really care for all the fussing, but she knew her mother did, and thus compromised.

On the other side of the room, Regina was finally pleased with how she looked. Her dress, which was of white satin and lace, was sleeveless and form-fitting and suited her to perfection. She didn’t need the she-wolf or Belle to tell her how she looked; she knew, and she was more than pleased.

Her hair was open, a small braid keeping the stray hairs from her face. Amidst the braid there were pearls and ice crystals, like in Emma’s hair - though Regina didn’t know that, not yet.

She had already been married once, but this was nothing like her first marriage. Back then it had been Cora who had chosen her dress, which Regina had actually hated; it was Cora who had chosen how she had worn her hair, what she had worn underneath, how she acted and how she smiled.

Cora had even chosen who she was to marry.

But this time, it was all Regina. She had chosen Emma; she had chosen her dress, she had done her hair, she had made the pavilion in which they were to be married. It was all what she wanted, and it was perfect.

She, too, was nervous beyond belief.

“Mom, you look beautiful.”

Regina turned her head slightly to look at her son, who had come into the room so quietly she hadn’t noticed. Izzie sat on his hip, dressed in the cutest little white lacy dress, chewing on a toy duck and looking at her with those big brown eyes. Henry was also dressed to his finest; he was wearing a brand new suit and a creamy white silk tie, looking very handsome.

“Oh, Henry.” She said, blinking back tears. “You look so handsome. Come here.”

She resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks, and instead settled on giving him a one-armed hug. Izzie let out a giggle, and she turned her attention to her daughter, smoothing her already messy blonde curls.

“Here, take Izzie. I’m going to take a picture.” Henry said. He gave Regina his sister, and told her to go sit down as he fumbled with the camera which hung around his neck. In addition to being the ring bearer, he was also honorary photographer, and he took his duty very seriously.

Regina smiled properly for one photo, then tickled Izzie for the second, soliciting giggles from the little girl which were more precious than gold or diamonds.

“Go take a picture of Ma.” She told Henry. “I’ll hold Izzie for a while.”

Henry did as told, but Regina didn’t even have a moment to breathe before there was a knock on the door.

“Is everyone decent?” Charming asked through the door. Regina smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Yes.”

David stepped in cautiously, as though he expected to run into indecency. “We’re just about ready at the park. How’s everything here?”

“Great, I think. Henry’s just taking a picture of Emma and Snow.” Regina told him.

Charming looked her up and down and offered her a gentle smile. “You look beautiful.”

Regina wanted to tell him she knew. But, instead, she just chuckled. “Thank you.”

“You know,” David began, pacing nervously. “I’m so glad you’re marrying Emma. I would have never thought that the woman who gatecrashed my own wedding to curse my family and my firstborn would be the same one to marry said firstborn.”

Regina was very aware of her past and needed no reminding of it. But the tone of David’s voice wasn’t accusing - if anything, it was kind and accepting. “I’ve changed.” She said quietly.

“I’m not so sure about that.”

Regina eyed him carefully. She had thought he was happy about the wedding, but his current state suggested something else. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t think you’ve changed in the sense that you were bad and you’re now good.” David said. “I think - Snow and I and a lot of others think - that you were always like this. Good, I mean. You just lost it. And I think Emma’s helped you find it again.”

Regina felt the tears brimming up in her eyes, and blinked furiously so as to not ruin her perfectly executed eyeliner. “Dammit, Charming.” She muttered as she felt a tear slip down her cheek. “You’re making me cry.”

“But happy tears, yes?”

“Yes.”

She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder and looked up to see David smiling at her. “Welcome to the family, Regina. I’m truly glad.”

And Regina did not doubt his words for a second.

 

* * *

 

Regina was the one who stood at the end of the aisle, waiting for David to walk Emma down the aisle. It had been a simple choice - she hadn’t really had anyone to walk her, and she preferred standing anyway. She wasn’t so into the whole spectacle and the attention it drew.

Henry walked down the aisle, carrying Izzie and a basket of white rose petals, throwing them around. Technically speaking, Izzie was the flower girl, but as she was too little to know what to do, Henry stepped up. The girl did make grabs at the petals and throw the odd one around, soliciting giggles and laughter from the guests. The two of them came to stand behind Regina, who was only now truly realising the situation.

 _Holy fucking shit_ , she thought to herself. _I’m marrying Emma Swan. Emma fucking Swan._

A charmed harp began playing, and all the guests stood up in their seats, turning to look as David led Emma towards Regina.

Just the first glimpse of her wife-to-be was enough to make Regina forget to breathe. Her heart skipped a beat, for the woman who was walking towards her was far too beautiful for words.

When Emma saw Regina, it was as though all the world around her slipped away. All she could see was the woman who was standing at the end of the aisle, underneath a chandelier of crystals and light, and it felt as though she was returning home. The butterflies in her stomach began having a fit, and she had to make a genuine effort to not stumble over and fall. David’s arm was strong and stable, and she leaned into him as they walked the last few steps. She flashed him a smile as their hands parted, and looked around for the briefest moment, meeting her friends’ gazes before turning around to face her future wife.

“Hey.” She whispered, unable to control the smile that spread onto her face. She could see tears glimmering in Regina’s eyes, and longed to reach over and wipe them away. But instead, she heard Tink clear her throat and turned to look at the fairy.

Neither of them had wanted a religious ceremony; there was no point, really, as neither of them were religious. The most common officiating authority in the Enchanted Forest were fairies, and for a long while, Emma had, along with her mother, tried to persuade Regina to let Blue to officiate their wedding.

“No fucking way.” Had been the Queen’s reply each time. Finally, after days of debating, she had compromised for Tink - she was the fairy she disliked the least, and who annoyed Blue to some extent.

“Dearly beloved,” Tink began, spreading her arms wide. The rest was lost on both Emma and Regina, for they only had eyes for one another. Emma looked at every detail on Regina; every embroidered flower of lace, every single pearl, and took more than enough time to admire the beautiful smile which adorned those red lips.

“And now for the vows.”

Those words snapped them into action, and Emma suddenly became very shy and aware of all the people looking at her. She felt Regina’s hands take hers, and relished the cool, calming sensation the touch created in her body and mind.

“Emma Swan.” Regina began. Her voice was soft, and yet there was a clarity within that tone which made the words ring true to anyone listening. “I decided I hated you before you were even born. The day I met you, I hated you. And for the beginning of our friendship, I believed I did. But I didn’t. I thought I hated you because you challenged me; because you didn’t know or care that I was the Queen or what I had done. You took me as I was; as Regina Mills, as the Mayor, and when you found out who I was and what I’d done, that didn’t shake you either. I’m pretty sure nothing can.” Regina paused to breathe deeply, determined not to cry or let her voice break. “I learned to know you; how your mind is so stubborn and determined, how you don’t take anyone’s crap, how you’ll protect your family no matter what; and your heart. My god, your heart is so true, so full of love, and that fact astounds me every day. When I realised I wanted you to be mine, I was afraid. I thought you’d never love me the way I grew to love you. But fate interfered, and we had a beautiful girl, and that was the push we needed. And I thank the heavens for that every day. We’ve overcome a lot, Emma Swan - from murder attempts to several curses and custody fights and life-and-death situations - and we’ve made it through them. And I vow to you, Emma, that we’ll keep getting through them. My heart is, and always will be, yours. I promise to love and to cherish you, to try not to snap at you when I’m frustrated, and to not wake you up too early on Saturday mornings; I promise all that and more, because I love you.”

When Regina fell silent, there were tears in her eyes. Emma was crying, too, and had to spend a while calming herself down before she could trust her voice enough to speak.

“I love you, Regina. And I never thought I’d say that. I never thought I’d love you, and when I realised I did, I thought I’d never get to say it to you or to hear you say it back to me. But you do. And I can’t believe it - it’s like a fairytale.” Emma drew in a shaky breath. “You’re what I never knew I wanted but what I now know I need more than anything. When I met you, you were indeed the Evil Queen - but the Evil part of that was just a facade. And when that facade fell, I saw the real you - the you with whom I fell in love with. Where we had first been on opposing sides in fights, we were suddenly on the same side, because we had one thing in common - Henry. You were and are his mother, and the best he could ever ask for; I love that so much you don’t even know. Through the way I saw you be with Henry I learned to see who you really were - not the Evil Queen, not even the Queen, but just as Regina. And it’s Regina with whom I fell in love with, but I accept that the Queen and the Evil Queen are also a part of your past and who you are. But I don’t care. What I care about is the fact that you, Regina, are beautiful inside and out, and seeing you every morning just guarantees that my day will be great no matter what. You may be a bitch at times, but nobody’s perfect - but you’re damn close to perfection. I promise to you that I will always make sure you have a place in not just my life but my family’s. I promise to give you all the love that you deserve and more, to cherish you and to treat you like the Queen that you are. I promise I’ll learn how to use your fancy coffee maker so that I can bring you coffee to bed. And I promise to love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone before.”

The silence that fell after Emma finished was heavy and uncomfortable, but Tink quickly moved on by asking Henry to come forth with the rings. Emma couldn’t help but laugh happily as Regina slipped the golden band onto her ring finger, and when she tried to do the same, she found she was shaking from sheer joy, making the feat that much more challenging.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

And they kissed. Emma threw her arms around Regina’s neck, feeling Regina’s hands on her waist as their lips met. It was static, it was beautiful - she could hear the camera clicking as Henry immobilized the moment for all of time - it was perfect.

“Oh my god,” She whispered, looking into Regina’s eyes.

“Oh my god.”

“We’re married.”

“That we are.”

"You're my wife."

"I know."

"And I'm your wife."

"It's amazing."

And then they turned to face the crowd before them and smiled, although all they really wanted was to faint from the sheer overwhelming sensation that invaded every cell of their being.


	4. Honey, I Lost The Baby

As Emma had promised, she and Henry continued having their Saturday movie nights out. It just so happened that the first night after the happy couple returned from their honeymoon was a Saturday, and so Regina was left at home alone with Isabella.

Not that she complained. She had missed her baby tremendously, even though the honeymoon had been just a week and they had skyped the Charmings every morning and evening. She had missed Henry too, but was perfectly happy to have a nice evening to herself with her little angel.

They did all the things she knew Izzie liked; had a bath, went to the park, and she spent a long while just holding her and reading her stories. The little girl loved listening to stories, although Regina wasn’t sure whether she actually understood what was being said. Nevertheless, she cherished those moments in the rocking chair, holding her daughter and telling her tales from their home land.

After a while, she opted to go downstairs to relax for a bit. She set Izzie down on the carpet with a variety of toys, knowing the baby wouldn’t get too far, and slumped into the couch with a bunch of magazines in her hand.

She’d only gotten about halfway into the Vogue when Izzie sneezed. Had it been any other baby, a sneeze wouldn’t have been anything to worry about. But because this is Storybrooke, and this was the child of two women with tremendous magical capabilities.

The little girl sneezed, and there was a burst of sparks from her hands as the nearby stool set on fire. Regina saw the fire, screamed, and ran to get Izzie, who seemed all too amused by the sparklies and the fire.

“What the hell?” Regina cried, waving a hand to make the fire stop. Even the few seconds of burning left the stool charred and smoking, and she ran to open up doors and windows so that the smoke alarm wouldn’t go off.

She had just gotten the situation under control when Izzie sneezed again. This time, the glass cabinet beside them exploded, sending shards flying all over and towards them. Regina again reacted before she had time to think, willing up an invisible wall to protect herself and her baby. 

After a few more fires had been set and extinguished and the living room was positively demolished, Regina finally had a time to breathe as she sat down to look at her daughter. Izzie stared at her with those brown eyes wide, a smile playing on her face. To her, this was all just fun and games.

“Oh, Izzie.” Regina sighed, letting her head fall back. “Please don’t sneeze again.”

But of course she sneezed. And when she did, there was a puff of light blue smoke and suddenly there was no baby in Regina’s hands. Her head snapped up, and she looked at her lap to find it empty.

“Izzie!?” She cried, scrambling up from the couch. “Izzie!”

But she knew the baby could be anywhere. Luckily, it wasn’t all too cold outside - it was early March, and the snow had already melted - but even so, she was panicking.

She ran all through the house and their garden, but found no sign of Izzie. At this point, she grabbed her phone and called her wife, terrified out of her mind.

“What's up?”

“I lost the baby!”

“What!?”

“I lost Izzie. She poofed out of my hands, she’s got magic, and I don’t know where she is- Oh, god, she could be anywhere--”

“We’re gonna start looking. I’ll tell the whole town to look. Just breathe, okay?”

“How can I? I lost our child!” 

“Make a location potion.” Emma told her, panic rising in her chest. “We’ll find her.”

Emma hung up and looked at Henry. “We’ve got a situation.”

She explained the problem to everyone in the diner, which was luckily a large portion of the town’s population. Everyone offered to help, and within moments, search parties were employed and dispatched all over town. Ruby offered to use something of Izzie’s to track her, and Emma handed her a toy duck which she always kept on her person just in case.

“Oh my god,” she muttered. She felt faint. “How are we supposed to find a baby in this town? She could be anywhere. She could be in the ocean for all we know-”

“Mom.” Henry interrupted. “She’s not in the ocean. She’s fine. Let’s go look for her.”

Meanwhile, Belle was in the library buried in a pile of books and completely unaware of the panic outside. It was her annual reorganizing week, in which she took every book off the shelves and reorganized them in a new and fun way. Technically it would have taken a few days, but as she so often found herself picking up a book and losing herself in it, she needed far more time.

She was seated against a bookshelf, halfway through the sixth Harry Potter book, when she heard a little sniffle from amidst the piles of books. Thinking she had just imagined it, she shrugged and turned another page. But then she heard crying.

She stood up to investigate, and quickly found Izzie sitting on the floor, crying all alone.

“Izzie.” She sighed, expecting to see Emma or Regina somewhere nearby. When she didn’t, she went over and picked up the baby, smiling at the adorable little girl. “Where are your mommies?”

“Emma? Regina?” She called out into the library, but no one answered.

Izzie just continued crying.

“Did you come here by yourself?” Belle continued, cooing at the girl and bouncing around to calm her. “How did you come here?”

She kept talking to Izzie, showing her colorful books and pictures until finally the girl sniffled and settled her head against Belle’s shoulder. 

“Come on, Izzie, let’s get you home.” She said. Realising the girl didn’t have a jacket or anything of the like, she went over to lost-and-found and grabbed a coat from the box. It was bright red and obviously too big, but it would do for the time being.

When she stepped out of the library, she practically ran into a frantic Emma, who muttered an apology and began walking past. A moment later, the blonde froze and doubled back, staring at the baby in Belle’s hands.

“Where--” She gasped. “How?”

“Here.” Belle said, handing Emma the baby. “I found her in the library.”

“She wasn’t outside, oh thank god.” Emma sighed, cradling Izzie and burying her face in the girl's hair. "It's okay, Ma's here."

“Why was she in there?”

“Regina said--” Emma paused. “Oh, god, Regina.” She shifted Izzie onto her hip and grabbed her phone, dialling it instantly and promptly ignoring the brunette in front of her.

“Did you find her?” Regina asked, sounding as though she had been crying.

“Belle found her. Come to the library, she’s fine.”

A moment later, Regina appeared in a cloud of purple smoke, her cheeks streaked with tears. Upon seeing Izzie, she let out a cry of relief and took the girl into her arms, kissing her forehead and laughing out of pure joy.

“Anyone want to explain what happened?” Belle interjected.

“Izzie’s magic kicked in.” Regina said. “She poofed out of my hands by accident and I didn’t know where she’d gone. Thank god you found her.”

“No problem.” Belle shrugged. “Seems like she likes the library.”

“She loves the library.”

Ruby came up behind them, and upon noticing Izzie smiled. “I guess the search can be called off, huh?”

Emma looked at her and grinned, and almost told her yes.

Almost.

Because just then, Izzie sneezed again, a nearby trash can exploded and she disappeared in another cloud of blue smoke.

“Are you fucking kidding me!?” Emma cried. Regina was pale and shocked - Izzie had disappeared from her arms again. She didn’t even bother to remind Emma that their son stood not three feet from them and had certainly heard her.

Ruby sighed. “I’ll start looking.”

“At least she’s got a coat this time.” Regina mumbled as she pulled out a toy of Izzie’s and poured the last drops of the locator potion onto it.

They found the little girl inside the school gym, playing happily in the corner. Before she could disappear again, Regina grabbed her and Emma and apparated them to Gold’s shop, where they were received with a warm welcome.

“What seems to be the problem, ladies?” Gold drawled, flashing a smile.

“Izzie’s got magic.” Regina told him. “She keeps making things light on fire and explode by accident, and disappearing. Please tell me you can do something about that.”

Gold grinned. “I certainly can.”

“And try doing it quick, god knows she might sneeze any moment and then this whole place will be gone.” Emma added. She was pacing around, unsure of what to do. She had known to expect Izzie to be magical, but nothing like this. No one in town had experience with a magical baby. Nobody knew what to expect.

They watched anxiously as Gold pulled out a small golden heart necklace and proceeded to dip it in various potions, muttering charms and spells as he did. “This,” he told Regina as he put the necklace around Izzie’s neck, “should limit her magic.”

“Limit?”

“I can’t very well take it away, dearie.” Gold huffed. “She’ll probably be able to make little fires and little explosions, but nothing you can’t handle.”

“And the disappearing?”

“She shouldn’t be able to go further than 100 feet from where she is.”

“100 feet?”

“Well, it’s better than a mile, now isn’t it?”

“What’s your price?”

After Gold had managed to bargain certain leniencies for certain issues he had with the law enforcement, Emma and Regina left his shop. Izzie was tightly in Regina’s arms - she was determined to never let go of her baby ever again. The red coat was wrapped around her, and it was so big that one could only see a little tuft of blonde hair peeking from amidst the red fabric.

“This is crazy.” Emma sighed as they made their way back home. “How are we going to keep her from burning down our house?”

“We’ll just have to keep a careful eye on her.” Regina sighed. “I can’t help feeling a little proud.”

“Proud?”

“She hasn’t even said her first word yet, and here she is, blowing up cabinets and setting fires and apparating. Even you can’t properly apparate yet.”

“Hey, in my defense, I’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

“To a baby.” Regina quipped. 

“It was an accident anyway.” Emma grumbled.

“It was. I’m just teasing you.” Regina hummed, stopping for a moment to kiss her wife.

“How are we ever going to survive this kid?” Emma groaned. “I mean it’s fine now, when she’s a baby, but what about when she’s a teenager? What if one day she get’s mad and slams the door and all of a sudden the whole house explodes?”

Regina chuckled. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” As if she understood what was being said, Izzie gurgled and waved her hands. Regina flinched, expecting another explosion, but only a small blue fireball appeared in Izzie’s palm. 

“Oh, look. She’s taking after her mother.” Emma commented, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing. Regina looked at the fireball in awe and smiled proudly.

“Look, Izzie, I can do that too.” She shifted the baby into one arm and summoned a fireball with her other hand. Izzie giggled and made a grab for the fireball, making the blue fire in her hand disappear.

“And to think I thought there was no way to babyproof our house any further.” Emma grumbled. “How do we babyproof for a human lighter? Or a human bomb?”

“I don’t know.” Regina said, cooing at Izzie. 

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?”

“Yes I am.”

“Even though she could potentially destroy us.”

“She won’t destroy us.” Regina grinned. “She’s just got my temper, it seems.”

“Add to that my stubbornness and we’ve got a disaster on our hands.”

“We can handle a disaster.”

Emma sighed. "I guess we can."

Regina smiled and kissed her again. "Don't worry, dear. We got this."


End file.
